


Noche Inesperada

by ZimVader0017



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: Resúmen: Años en el futuro, Dib es invitado a una reunión de clase graduanda con temática de Halloween/Día de las Brujas. Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, asintió ir sin imaginarse que la noche tomaría un camino inesperado.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 17





	Noche Inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el #ConcursoZaDr de Amaikurai. 
> 
> Primera vez que escribo algo enteramente en español sin traducirlo del inglés.

Dib Membrana, 23 años, heredero del Imperio Membrana y de los Laboratorios Membrana.

Estaba sentado en su cocina, café en mano, leyendo una carta bastante interesante que había llegado.

No que no había recibido cartas interesantes antes, ya que su trabajo nocturno seguía siendo el de un investigador paranormal. Claro que hubiera preferido ser a tiempo completo y no trabajar en los Laboratorios, pero su padre le dió un ultimátum.

Suponía que no era tan malo, tenía la más última y avanzada tecnología a su disposición y su padre había sido lo suficientemente comprensivo como para no prohibirle utilizar dicha tecnología en sus estudios paranormales.

Pudo haber sido peor, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, sospechaba que la nueva actitud de su padre era el resultado de el rechazo total por parte de Gaz a seguir los pasos de su padre y la realización de que se le acababa el tiempo. Su padre no había muerto aún, no, pero estaba lo suficientemente viejo como para darse cuenta de que pronto se tendría que retirar y no tenía ningún heredero digno aparte de Dib. Pero bueno, a veces se tienen que hacer transigencias. Solo se consideraba afortunado de que su padre hubiera hecho esa decisión y no lo hubiera cortado por completo de la herencia.

Volviendo a la carta interesante, dicha carta era una invitación de su antigua preparatoria. Ya que era octubre, la presidenta de su clase graduanda decidió que para su quinta reunión harían algo especial, por lo tanto la fiesta sería con el tema del Día de las Brujas.

Lo encontró divertido y se preguntó qué habrán pensado sus antiguos compañeros de clase cuando también leyeron la carta y recordaron sus intereses a lo largo de sus años escolares. Esto llevó sus pensamientos a una persona en particular.

Zim.

El pequeño alienígena ha estado desaparecido por varios años, aunque ya se había despedido de Dib después de la graduación por medio de un vídeo en una memoria USB que dejó sigilosamente en su habitación. No dijo a dónde iba ni porqué, y cuando Dib fue hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su base, ya no estaba allí.

Lo buscó durante un año, tratando de captar alguna señal proveniente del espacio, pero nunca recibió nada. Al final se dió por vencido, aunque dentro de sí esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Nunca fueron amigos, demasiado tiempo de enemistad hacia eso casi imposible, pero durante la preparatoria habían llegado a una tregua luego de que Zim se enterara de que su misión nunca fue verídica. Casi no tuvieron contacto y la brecha se hizo más grande en el último año. Ya ni siquiera se hablaban y los maestros finalmente fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para tenerlos en aulas diferentes.

Por lo tanto fue grande la sorpresa cuando encontró esa memoria claramente de diseño no humano depositada delicadamente sobre su escritorio.

Aún la mantenía guardada en una pequeña caja de seguridad. La sacaba en ocasiones cuando sentía la necesidad de escuchar su voz otra vez. O de ver su rostro otra vez.

Bueno, no era tiempo de divagar por el pasado. La fiesta sería dentro de una semana, necesitaba pensar en su disfraz.

\--------------------------

Dib estaba en su auto frente al edificio elegido para la fiesta. Ha estado allí por unos 5 minutos contemplando si entraba o no.

No era como si le interesan éstas personas, pero necesitaba salir de su casa y divertirse un poco. Además, por primera vez lo habían invitado a algo que no tenía nada que ver con su padre o el laboratorio, así que iba a aprovechar.

Finalmente, con un último suspiro de resignación, salió del auto y se dirigió al edificio. No esperaba que alguien comentara sobre su disfraz, ya que era bastante simple. Se vistió del Agente Mulder de los Archivos X, un programa que se había vuelto su favorito luego de que cancelaran Misterios Misteriosos. Otra razón fue que el Agente Mulder siempre fue considerado como demente por sus compañeros, algo que resonaba mucho con él.

Luego de saludar a la presidenta y a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros, sólo por cortesía, se dirigió a la mesa de entremeses. Tal vez si tomaba lo suficiente se le quitaría el sentimiento de querer estar en otro lugar.

"No parece como si hubieras intentado ponerte un disfraz."

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa ya que no había sentido a alguien acercarse a él. Se volteó rápidamente pero para su confusión no logró reconocer al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

"No es un personaje muy conocido, nunca esperé que supieran quién es. ¿Y tú? No creo haberte visto antes."

El muchacho era bajo, con el cabello oscuro y levemente rizado. Tenía ojos azules, tez ligeramente oscura como si pasara la mayor parte del tiempo bajo el Sol, y pecas casi imperceptibles decorando sus mejillas y nariz. Su disfraz, si era posible llamarlo disfraz, parecía un homenaje a los años 80. Traía una chaqueta amarillo neón con las mangas magenta y remera verde brillante. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos blancos.

Ante la pregunta, un destello de travesura cruzó los ojos del extraño tan rápido, que Dib pensó que lo había imaginado.

"No había estado presente en las otras reuniones por razones personales, así que decidí venir a ésta. Tal vez por eso no me habías visto."

El muchacho tomó uno de los panecillos con delicadeza mientras seguía hablando.

"Supongo que es bueno que no hayas puesto mucho esfuerzo en tu disfraz. ¿Sabes? Me había fijado en tí cuando entraste. Llegaste tarde, llamaste mi atención."

Miró a Dib de arriba y abajo, con una sonrisa pícara.

"Eres más guapo de cerca. Dime, ¿tienes novia?"

El atrevimiento y franqueza del muchacho lo sorprendió, pero también le pareció bastante familiar. Le recordaba mucho a ÉL.

"Eh, no, no. Ninguna novia. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, ni siquiera me interesan las mujeres. Para serte sincero, tampoco sé si me interesan los hombres. Nunca he sentido algo por alguna persona, en realidad."

Su familia nunca fue muy afectiva. Su padre claramente los quería, pero como hombre de ciencia, solía ser algo frío. A su hermana Gaz no le gustaban los "patéticos sentimientos". Era su opinión que lo único que tenía valor en la vida eran los videojuegos y la pizza. En ciertas, y raras, ocasiones ella mostraba cierto grado de preocupación por su hermano, pero eran fugaces. Dichas ocasiones eran muy pocas y distantes entre sí, a menudo se preguntaba si se lo había imaginado todo en un esfuerzo por proteger su corazón y su mente.

Por éstas razones usualmente le incomodaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera podía sentir empatía por otras personas, algo que sinceramente lo lastimaban ya que sentía que era un pésimo humano inconsiderable.

Éste último pensamiento volvió su mente a ÉL.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Zim le había traído más color y energía a su vida. Sí, también había traído mucho peligro y había tratado de asesinarlo algunas veces, pero seguía siendo algo muy emocionante.

Si no hubiera sido por Zim, él estaría en un manicomio finalmente volviéndose loco de verdad, o estaría trabajando como un triste asistente de su padre sin ninguna libertad para seguir sus sueños. Zim no sólo fue una evidencia contundente de que todas sus creencias son verdaderas, si no que le dió las fuerzas y el valor de trabajar y luchar por ser escuchado.

Tenía que admitir que la actitud y autoestima de Zim lo había contagiado. Zim nunca se daba por vencido aunque sus planes literalmente le estallaran en su cara. Era muy molesto en ocasiones, no debía negar que la idiotez del alienígena lo enfureció en más de una ocasión, especialmente cuando el hecho de que le estaban tomando el pelo era muy evidente. Pero esa misma terquedad era lo que más le impresionaba del pequeñín.

Terminó por darse cuenta muy tarde de que el alienígena que tanto le hizo la vida imposible también hizo que valiera la pena.

"Si no te importa decirme, ¿cuál es tu nombre? No fuí muy social durante mi niñez o adolescencia, así que perdón si alguna vez tuvimos una clase juntos. En realidad no te recuerdo."

"Es fácil reconocerte a tí, parece que has ocupado el lugar de tu padre frente a las cámaras."

Ésta vez su sonrisa se volvió algo triste.

"¿No me recuerdas? ¿Estás seguro de eso, _Dib-Humano_?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, el muchacho se volteó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Dib lo siguió deprisa, apenas podía creer en sus oídos. Necesitaba confirmar que no era una simple alucinación.

El muchacho estaba parado bajo un árbol mirando hacia el cielo, una expresión neutral en su rostro. Dib se acercó con cuidado a él y esperó que esos ojos azules se posaran encima de los suyos.

"¿Zim?"

El muchacho, ahora revelado como Zim, suspiró pesadamente.

"Sí, soy yo, Cabezón. Aunque mirándote bien, ya no estás tan cabezón. Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, siempre las tienes, así que te ahorraré el aliento y te contaré todo. Así que cállate la boca."

Dib había abierto su boca segundos antes, precisamente para hacerle preguntas, pero decidió cerrarla rápidamente y acatar las órdenes del alienígena. No quería que Zim se escapara de nuevo para nunca regresar.

"Verás, el día antes de nuestra graduación, me llamaron los Más Altos. Al parecer no estaban conformes con que sólo hubiera sido desterrado oficialmente por los Cerebros de Control, así que pensando que no tenía forma de salir de éste planeta, me dijeron que habían enviado a un asesino para acabar conmigo de una vez por todas.

El asesino todavía no había llegado, por lo que tuve el tiempo de recoger todo y huir a otra galaxia donde no me encontraran. En el vídeo que te dejé no dije intencionalmente a dónde me dirigía, ya que el asesino hubiera intentado utilizarte a tí para llegar a mí. Era más seguro que no supieras nada. Durante mi vida como fugitivo, conocí una banda de rebeldes Irken. Eran otros Defectuosos como yo que habían escapado de la muerte.

Modificaron mi PAK para que los Cerebros de Control no me pudieran encontrar, y me uní a su rebelión. Todos estaban de acuerdo que el Imperio había ido en recaída desde que subieron Rojo y Púrpura al trono, necesitábamos sacarlos de ahí, y eliminar más que nada a los Cerebros. Somos considerados como Defectuosos porque los Cerebros no nos pueden controlar, ellos eran un problema. A nosotros se nos unieron los sobrevivientes de las razas conquistadas por el Imperio que deseaban libertad.

La batalla fue dura y sangrienta. Perdimos a algunas camaradas, pero sorpresivamente tuvimos el apoyo de los Irken más bajos quiénes estaban cansados del abuso de parte de los altos. Logramos derrocar a los Más Altos y eliminar a los Cerebros. Un nuevo líder fue elegido por sus capacidades y no por su altura. El Imperio está siendo reconstruido.

Me permitieron volver a la Tierra. Yo quería volver. Aunque suene absurdo, me encariñe con esta mugrosa bola. Tengo que admitir que tiene cierta belleza en ocasiones."

Zim volvió a mirar fijamente a Dib.

"Aunque no fue mi única razón por la cual volver."

Dib, quién había estado mudo durante la historia, tragó saliva cuando Zim se le acercó lentamente, su holograma humano desvaneciendo para mostrar su rostro verdadero. Se veía diferente, un poco más delgado, pero fuerte. Se notaba que había crecido algunas pulgadas, lo suficiente para llegar a la altura de su pecho, y sus ojos eran más calculadores.

Era hermoso.

"Zim ha vuelto por tí, Dib. No espero que de repente aceptes mi proposición, así que, ¿porqué no comenzamos de nuevo?"

Alzó su brazo derecho en posición de saludo y sonrió burlonamente.

"Hola, mi nombre es Zim, soy del planeta Irk. Gusto en conocerte."

Dib le devolvió la sonrisa. No quería nada más que jalarlo del brazo y sofocarlo con un abrazo y tal vez un beso del que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que había querido hace mucho tiempo. Pero no, comprendía lo que Zim estaba intentando hacer. Un nuevo comienzo. Ese beso llegaría eventualmente, necesitaban reanudar su relación a una más sana.

"El placer es mío, Zim. Mi nombre es Dib. Bienvenido a la Tierra."

_FIN_


End file.
